


Hippieklok- the fic

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-24
Updated: 2009-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys sharing a place in the 60's, and just kind of a day that happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hippieklok- the fic

**Author's Note:**

> It’s impossible to shove this one into the real story line, so temporary alternate reality/ universe/ whatever, I guess. Also, they’re ALL between the ages of maybe 18 and 22. And I guess it’s the mid to late 60's. (See, I told you it didn’t fit.)  
> Afterwards, they all go their separate ways, Pickles into Snakes N Barrels, etc, and then reunite later in (or around) Dethklok.  
> (Yes I know the times don’t work, I don’t care. Live with it.)  
> Also, nobody’s gay, you’re probably just a pervert.  
> Warning: Very very very NOT metal. And no plot either. And drugs. Also, it has no beginning? 
> 
> Notice it says "the fic", there was art first. [Dethklok](http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2010/275/8/f/hippieklok_by_zsomeone-d2zyras.jpg) and [Charles](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/zsomeone/17730743/10520/10520_600.jpg), if you're curious.

The guy just so happen to all be living together. In the past.  
I need a fucking intro here.  
Okay, so I have no clever beginning. It was just another day, in a apartment shared by several guys. Just another day.

 

It was like the perfect place to live, in the perfect time. Who’s apartment had it been originally? Oh yeah, Charlie’s. But they’d all kind of drifted in from various places, and somehow wound up living together. The main room is what made it so great, just a huge open room with a large window. Instead of normal furniture, they’d placed a few mattresses and lots of large pillows around the room, and spent most of their time lounging around together. There were two bedrooms. Charlie retained one, and the other was generally used by whoever needed a little privacy at the time. And storage. Life was good.

Charlie was a quiet guy. Despite his best efforts, he had a tendency to worry about things. Although the others would assure him that they were just fine, he couldn’t help but keep checking on them when they got too fucked up. And he really wished his hair would grow faster, only Nathan’s was shorter than his.

Nathan was happy to be far away from his parents. When he’d discovered they’d snuck in and cut off his hair one night, it had taken all of his self control to remind himself that violence was not the answer. Instead, he’d quietly left home. He had turned eighteen a couple weeks later, so he was home free, as far as all that was concerned. His hair had grown back to just below his shoulders, and he tended to keep it tucked behind one ear.

Although he did try very hard, Pickles was having trouble settling into his new life. The naturally high strung little redhead had a quick temper that had gotten him into trouble on more than one occasion. He’d ended up living with them after Nathan took pity on him one night and brought him home. Will, the most easygoing one of them all, was working with him to help him learn to chill. All the weed helped quite a bit too, they all smoked pretty heavily. 

Will was like a zen master, nothing could upset him. He even refused to use his last name on the grounds that it was not peaceful. He’d met Charlie first, and taken the nervous young man under his wing. He’d also collected Toki, just bumped into him while wandering around somewhere and brought him home. They didn’t know much about him, but he seemed to fit in with them so easily that no one really cared.

Skwisgaar was the newest addition, he’d only been staying with them for about a week. He was currently sitting cross-legged on one of the mattresses, strumming his guitar. Charlie was watching, trying to pick up some tips. Toki and Pickles were smoking a joint, as they all waited for Will to get back. Nathan looking out the window, spotted whoever he’d been watching for and left the apartment.

Nathan came stomping back through the door, not because he was angry but just because that was how he walked, followed by a frizzy haired blond guy. Of course they all recognized him, he came around pretty regularly. 

“Hi Lenny,” Pickles greeted him. “ Hey, are you still doing that clown thing down at the pizza place?” Lenny nodded sadly, “Yeah, I’ve really gotta get out of that. Can you imagine anything worse than being a clown for the rest of your life?” Pickles shook his head. “Nah, that would pretty much suck worse than anything. But at least ya get free food, right?” “Yeah, only reason I haven’t quit yet.” 

Charlie noticed the backpack Lenny carried. “Where you staying, Lenny?” “I don’t know man, I just got kicked up of my place.” Charlie didn’t bother thinking about it. “Oh bummer. Hey, you wanna stay with us?” Lenny beamed at him. “Seriously? You guys would do that for me?” Pickles waved dismissively from his corner. “Yah, sure. Especially if ya feed us.” “Hell yeah, no problem there. Cool. Damn man, I gotta go to work soon, sucks.”

Will came through the door, having been down the hall using the phone. Pickles looked at him eagerly. “Hey Will, did you get hold of Dick? Did he get the stuff?” "Yeah, he shaid he’ll shtop by shoon. Hey Lenny, you’re here again?” Lenny looked apologetic. Nathan waved it off, explaining. “Oh yeah... he kinda like, just moved in. But it’s cool, he’s got this job where he gets free pizza and shit.” Well that didn’t sound so bad. “Free pizza? Well I guess he can shtay then, welcome man.” Lenny smiled. “Thanks guys, but I’ve got to get to work, like now.” He grabbed his suit and hurried out. 

They just chilled in silence for a bit. Pretty much anyway. Nobody was going to go out when Dick was coming, they really wanted to finally see this guy for themselves.

Will hopped up at the knock on the door. “Hey guysh, Dick’sh here!” Toki sat up. “Dont’s call him a dick Will, that’s not nice.” “No, that’sh hish name.” “Oh, okays then. Never minds.”

He admitted an extremely scrawny blond guy who was carrying a suitcase. “Thish ish Dick. He can get ush pretty much anything we want. Dick, these are my friendsh. Natan, Picklesh, Shwisgaar, Toki, and Charlie.” Dick nodded to them in turn, then opened his suitcase, producing a very large bag of weed. Nathan immediately produced the tray, and handed both to Toki. He was by far the best roller out of all of them, just had some freakish inborn talent for it.

Toki quickly rolled several joints, and soon they were all smoking happily. Pickles, the most vocal and nosy of them, had to ask, “So Dick, tell us, just how’d you and Will meet anyway?” “We actually went to school together, if you believe that. Came out here on the same bus, then just kind of kept in touch. How about you? What’s your story?” 

“Well you see, I hate my family. Yeah I know I shouldn’t, but I do. I seriously hate my family. They want me ta be a doctor, can ya believe that shit? Me? A doctor? They’re all, why can’t I go ta college like my douchebag brother? One semester. He went one semester and flunked out. He’s fuckin’ in jail now, and they’re still tellin’ me to be like him.” Will reached out and gave him a comforting pat. “Jusht chill out man. You’re away from them now. Don’t let them bring you down.”  
“Yah, sorry. I jest had to get far away from them.” Dick nodded in understanding. “So what are you going to do now?”

Toki, who for some reason had never thought to ask, was curious too. “Yeah, what’s you going to do now Pickle?” “I dunno, I might start a band or something. I can play a lot of different stuff.” Apparently, that idea hadn’t occurred to Toki. “That’s a pretty cool idea. Maybe I coulds be in a band too?” “Maybe so, man, maybe so.”

Dick considered this. “I’m going to be a producer someday, maybe we’ll end up working together.” Pickles hadn’t even begun to think that far ahead. “A producer? Think you’d even be any good at it?” Dick nodded. “Yeah, I really have a good ear, I’d be a natural. You just wait, I’ll get there. How about you Toki? You’re foreign, aren’t you? How’d you end up here?”

“Yes, I’s from Norway. It was really easies, I just signed up to be an exchanged student. They sends me over heres.” Funny how none of them had ever thought to ask where he’d come from. Nathan stared at him. Oh crap, a student? Really? Could this involve cops? Cops weren’t good. “Then aren’t you supposed to like, be in school or something?” “Yeah. So?” “Um, won’t they like, be looking for you?” Toki just laughed. “Don’t worry abouts it man, I’m eighteen. Nothings they can do.” “Oh. Well alright then.” Nathan (and also Charlie) looked relieved, nobody else seemed to really care. Will suddenly thought of something. “Hey, how the fuck do you even know how to shpeak English anyway?” “They make us takes it in school.” “Then how come you talk better than Shwisgaar, did he cut that classh or shomething?” Skwisgaar rolled his eyes. “We’s not evens from the same countries, dildos.”

“So what’s your story Nathan?” Dick turned his attention to the big man. Nathan just shrugged. “The usual. Got sick of school, quit, and hitched my way out here.” Dick nodded. That actually _was_ the usual. “Weren’t you like a football player or something? You’re big enough.” “Yeah, but I didn’t like it much. Too violent.” “Whatcha gonna do out here, man?” “I don’t know. Just go with it, I guess. See what happens.” 

“How’d you end up here, Skwisgaar? And where are you from anyway?” “I’s from Sweden. My mother broughts me over heres with her. One weeks we stayed together, thens I splits. I reallies can’t stands her, but I gots a free plane ticket out of its. Now heres I ams!” “Are you goings to stay?” “Probablies for a little whiles. But I will goes backs to Sweden at some point. It is my homes.”

Charlie, seeming to suddenly realize just how high he was getting, spoke up. “Maybe we should get some food. You know, before we all get way too fucked up?” Pickles threw a lighter at him. “Ah, you’re such a buzzkill Charlie, always worrying.” Will assumed his best zen-like pose. “Yeah, if we need food, the food will come to ush.” Pickles ignored this, and changed the subject. “So anyway Charlie, are you still thinking about that law school thing your parents want you to do?” Charlie sighed. “Hell, I don’t know. Maybe. But a _lawyer_? Seriously guys, can you even imagine me in a suit?” Nathan looked at him critically. “Actually... yeah, I think I kinda can.” 

They smoked a while longer, then Dick had to leave. Pickles and Skwisgaar took off not long after. Sometime later, Lenny came home, walking into a wall of pot smoke.

“Damn, how much did you guys smoke in here? I can’t even see the other wall.” Nathan looked around, seeming to notice the lack of visibility for the first time. “Um, I don’t know. A lot. I think Toki’s trying to live up to his name, but of course we all helped. And like, we’re really hungry now. So you should get us some pizzas. Yeah. Like now.” “Alright, but you better have saved some of that shit for me.” “Don’t worry, we’ve got plenty. Dick stopped by earlier. Here.” Nathan tossed him a spare joint, which he caught, grinning.

Peering around through the haze, Lenny noticed a few missing faces. “Hey, where are Skwisgaar and Pickles anyway?” “Oh, they’s down on the corners trying to make some money.” Toki informed him...”They won’t let me goes with thems.” “Oh, playing their guitars again?” “Yep.”

“Toki, can’t you play guitar too?” “Of course I cans. Everybody can play guitars.” Charlie corrected him sadly. “Not everybody. Nathan can’t, and I’m not very good myself.” “Wowee, seriously?” Nathan nodded. “Yeah, I um, tried to learn, but my fingers just don’t seem to work that way I guess.” Toki looked sympathetic. “Bummer, man. Maybes you could like be a drummers or something?” “Yeah, maybe.”

Skwisgaar and Pickles came back soon, it had been a good night. About $45 had been dropped into the waiting guitar case. “Hey Lennys. What is ups?” Lenny, by now stoned enough to automatically look at the ceiling at that remark, considered. What was something that they would all think was really cool? Oh yeah....

“Oh man, did you hear about that hot foreign chick downtown? I was there earlier today, and boy is she something!” They all knew exactly who he was talking about. Nathan grinned. “Oh yeah, she sure is! What’s her name again... Sueretta? Something like that?” Skwisgaar looked around the room incredulously. “Oh fucks, that’s my mothers. Please tells me you didn’t fucks her.” The all refused to meet his eyes. Finally, Pickles shrugged and spoke up. “Uh, well, I guess we’ve all fucked her. Sorry about that man.” Skwisgaar shook his head sadly. “Gods, Mother, why do you has to be such a sluts?”

The evening wore on, and Lenny did indeed produce free pizza, so all was well. Skwisgaar and Pickles got out their guitars again. “Wanna play with us Will?” “Nah, I can’t. Broke a couple of my shtrings again. I’m sheriously thinking about shwitching to bass, heavier stringsh ya know. Maybe I wouldn’t break them so much.” Pickles thought about it for a second. “Well you’re a pretty solid player, you’d probably be a badass bassist.” “You think sho?” “Sure.”

“Toki, Charlie, you guys wanna play too?” Charlie shook his head. “Nah, I’d rather just listen and chill, man.” Toki grabbed for his guitar. “Okays, I will plays with you.” Pickles started in on a song, softly strumming his guitar. Skwisgaar and Toki found places and fell into it too, holding a haunting melody as Pickles began singing softly. 

As the twilight fell across the room, they all felt like these were the best days they could ever know.


End file.
